The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding acheivement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Euonymus plant, which include:
(a) A stable golden yellow coloring covering the compact foliage and stems entirely in full sun conditions; this is replaced by a chartreuse hue in partshade and in the winter. PA0 (b) A plant with good vigor and disease resistence; and PA0 (c) A plant with a dwarf and compact appearance similar to the parent plant, but improved in uniformity and compactness compared to many on the market. PA0 (d) The plant being so hardy and heat tolerant that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least -30 degrees Fahrenheit and summer temperatures of 100 degrees Fahrenheit.